Chapter 2: The Golden Chainsaw
(Meanwhile, some storm clouds are gathering above Washington DC. Agent Devoreaux watches from his car.) * Agent Devoreaux: The storm is getting close. Get the President down in the bunker. (A waterspout touches the water near the bridge and picks up some pies from the water.) Oh, my God. (One of the pies hits him. The scene cuts to the pienado moving closer to the White House. The people run. The US flags fly in the wind. The Lincoln Memorial collapses. A Sushi Shark falls on top of Abraham Lincoln's chair. In The White House, some more people come in. Jaddo looks up. A pie breaks through the roof. He grabs the golden chainsaw and slices it down as the people panic. He takes the golden chainsaw and he and some of his friends run. One pie lands on the table. Some of the people gets splattered by the pies.) * Man 1: Come on, Mr. President. Let's go! * Man 2: (to Graki) It's my job to protect her! Don't make me angry. * Man 3: Come on, let's go! Aah! (Another coconut cream pie splatters him.) * Halka: (holding Graki) We gotta go. Don't look. Come on. We gotta go. (The pienado approaches The White House, dumping pies everywhere. Inside The White House, Jaddo and his friends are carrying Mark Cuban, the president, down to somewhere.) * Grimic: Hey, where you going?! Wait for me! * Jaddo: Go, go, go. * Worjo: Sir, they're everywhere! Mr. President, Sir, Agent Webb is down. We're moving you to the bunker. * Milal: Jaddo, come with us. * Teyro: This man is not cleared! * Jaddo: I just cleared him! * Denat: '''Let's go! Maverick is on the move to P.E.O.C. * '''Chief of Staff: Hey, I am the Chief of Staff! (But a pie splatters and knocks him down.) (Menla and Maska arrive at the stairs and saw three pies on it and a cascade of water coming down.) * Maska: We gotta get out of here! (Maska grabs a picture frame.) * Menla: You can't do that! * Maska: There's no time, Madam Vice President. (Menla grabs one, too.) Let's go! Come on! On three. Ready? 1, 2, 3! (Using the picture frames as surfboards, Menla and Maska surf down the stairs past the pies, knocking two of them down. The scene cuts back to Jaddo and the team.) * Denat: Move! Let's move! * Jaddo: Give me a gun! * Gunman: Can't do that! * Jaddo: Where's this bunker? * Gunman: Here in the basement! (A pie splatters him.) * Jaddo: The base--Whoa! Let's go! * Halka: Water flows down! This is a bad idea! * Milal: Move! Move! Move! * Jaddo: Come on, come on! Give me a gun! I can help! * Agent Model: Only the Secret Service can have a gun this close to the President. * Jaddo: What? This doesn't buy me any trust? * Agent Model: Mr. Woods, this literally is one of the most secure areas on the face of the Earth. (As he opens the safe, a pie splatters him and two of the soldiers. Jaddo grabs a sword from a shield and throws it at the pie.) * Mark Cuban: What do we do now? * Worjo: We fight, but I'm gonna need some more firepower than that! * Mark Cuban: The armory! Let's go! Category:Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes